


It can't be that obvious... can it?

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Plagg chat about stuff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Season 2 spoilers.But mostly... Adrien thinks a thought.





	1. Chapter 1

"She's so good at dancing, Plagg... and for a second... I swear she was Ladybug..." Adrien let out a sigh and held himself as he flopped onto his bed. 

Plagg eyed him mischievously.

"Maybe she is!" He said, flipping a slice of camembert into the air, and despite it being twice the width of his face, eating it in one bite.

"No..." Adrien began, rolling on his duvet. "She's..."

"Always late, poor excuses, helped you out a few times as Chat..."

Adrien stopped rolling and grabbed his pillow.

"It can't be that obvious... I'm sure Marinette is just busy helping at the bakery..."

Plagg shrugged.

Adrien's face felt hot. 

What if Marinette  _was_ Ladybug..?

He wouldn't feel so bad about enjoying that dance as much as he did if she was.

He climbed under his covers and held his pillow tight to his chest. 

His heart was thundering. 

"Plagg... didn't you say once that our Miraculous are destined to be drawn towards each other?" 

Plagg had a mouthful of cheese as he replied. "I might have, yes."

Adrien rolled over. 

This was great, but also bad, but also too good to be true. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens after ep3 season 2.

"Plagg... PLAGG!!!" Adrien was pulling his hands through his hair and pacing.

Plagg took a huge bite of camembert and rolled his eyes.

"I PURRED. Loud... and clear... and merde... it's  _her_."

"First a slow dance, then she pinned you against the door of a train carriage, what, are you expecting she's going to kiss you? How many times did she refuse today?"

"She's kissed me before! Nadia had proof! On Valentine's... I was going to tell her..."

"Yeah, but you're stuck with the bad luck kwami."

Adrien threw his pillow at Plagg, and wondered if he'd have a better chance as himself, or as Chat. 

Marinette at least seemed to like  _him_.


End file.
